


doll, you are just so precious

by softbbypeach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Cute Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbbypeach/pseuds/softbbypeach
Summary: ♡ caregiver! tony and little! peter ♡





	doll, you are just so precious

peter was currently huddled up in a cute ball in his daddy's lap. the other was kissing him, marking him. all of his neck was slowly being littered by purple bruises, new ones and old ones. he was feeling euphoric, stuffy in his arms and him in tony's. it was only until tony's hands started sliding their way up peters shirt that he realized why he was down there in the first place.  
  
"daddyyyy," peter whined, pulling tony's lips off of his neck.  
  
"yes, snowflake?" tony respoded, turning his full attention to the other.  
  
"do you love meee??" he asked, still a little dazed.  
  
"you know i do, angel cakes." tony chuckled.  
  
"well i was just wondering," peter began, " because you love me, can i pretty please borrow one of your sweaters?" he finished, adding his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"hmmm, i dont know, pup."  
  
"please, please, please, daddy, i pinky promise ill look after it!"  
  
"and whats wrong with all your sweaters, sweatheart, why cant you wear one of them?" tony questioned, raising an eyebrow. peter just mumbled something inaudible to the older and started blushing.  
  
"what was that baby bear? gonna have to speak up abit, cupcake."  
  
"its becauseeee they dont smell like daddy," peter said softly, fiddling with the hem of tony's t-shirt.  
  
"well i guess i better get my prince one of my sweaters, hadnt i?"  
peters face lit up like a bulb and instantly started nodding, "yes, please!"  
  
-♡-  
  
"petal, what're you doing?" tony asked, looking over his moniter to see peter sat cross legged, hiding behind his laptop.  
  
"'m making my laptop pretty, daddy," he murmed, "now its got little stickers on it!"  
  
"what i have a told you about putting stickers everywhere, gumdrop? tony quiped, stern but calm.  
  
"but daddy, you dont understand! it looks super duper cute!" peter chirped, juttering his bottom lip, feigning innocence.  
  
"come on then, lets have a look, angel face." tony sighed, preparing for sticker mayhem.  
  
peter rushed over to where tony was and jumped onto his lap. "look, daddy, please dont be mad," he started, moving his fingers over the keys, "the U's got a lil' iron man on it for you an the I's got a lil' spidey on it for me," he explained, practically bouncing with nervousness.  
  
and how could tony be mad, when his little boy is being as cute as that, in his clothes, in his lap?  
  
"doll, you are just so precious," tony hummed, running his hands through peter's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see the moodboard that goes with this pretty please follow me on tumblr @softbbypeach ♡ hope you like it :))


End file.
